


Looking Fine

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Strip Tease, ayahina, lemon/lime, otp, well you could say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami's looking fine tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Fine

Ayato is desperate - no, not even that can describe his situation right now. And for the fifth time in the night, he tilts his head to see the time and then groan when he realizes it still isn't fucking time.

He just wants to get his paws on her, and hold her, and give her love. And he wants to hear her erotic moans, and see her flushed face as he gives every type of pleasure she deserves.

Click. Click. Click.

At the sound of high heels tapping against the pearl floor, Ayato has to contain himself from jumping off his seat and run to see if it was her. He loves her, but he won't give her the pleasure to see him this desperate.

His dark blue bangs cover his eyes, which observe the every second, every minute she saunters inside the room. And let's just say it's not just any girl who just entered his room right then - this one is elegant, classy, but just as beautiful and sexy.

And Hinami knows how to turn him on in many different ways. She also knows how fine she really is and that the person she is madly in love with doesn't deserve her - but Hinami loves him, with all his flaws and miserable attitude, she adores him.

She trails inside his room, and his breath almost hitches at the way she looks. Hinami looks breathtaking - with her long brown hair, swinging hips, a tight-fitting dress, that reached past her mid thigh.

"Oi, Hina." Ayato said, flashing her a flirtatious smile. 

"How are you doing, handsome?"

She drops her clutch on the ground and raked her fingers through her hair - and Ayato found so erotic by the way she began her naughty deeds - slithering around his room, all while stripping out of her dress. And she doesn't do it all at once - she does it as slow as a snail, and he's itching to do it for her instead.

"You look desperate." Her voice is low and seductive, and makes him shiver in delight.

"Desperate for you." Ayato says.

And she laughs at his words, and decides it's time to stop teasing him. Her dress drops to the floor, leaving her half naked, with only her bra and panties - and now, she starts to walk towards him, and with each step Hinami takes, his starts to lose his patience.

When Hinami's close enough, Ayato tugs her by the waist, his fingertips drawing tips around her back and she immediately arches. His lips at the base of her stomach, and starts to presses open mouth kisses - then pauses, and presses his tongue against her silky skin and then slides it around her. 

And she begins to moans in pleasure, and starts to grind against him. He enjoys the way she tastes, and the sounds she's making are causing him to go twice as viscous.

"A-Ayato!" Hinami almost screeches, when his free hand pulls at the hem of her panties, dragging them down in one smooth move.

His tongue abandons her stomach, leaving it moist and a dark shade of red. And her vision is flashing different colors, and she feels drunk in the love Ayato's giving her. By the time she's slightly back to normal, he has her turned back-side, her hips facing him.

His kisses start again, just as wet and wild as his last one - and maybe even more. Especially when he reaches further and further down, until he reaches Hinami's curvy ass.

And now, his kisses are having Hinami tangle her hands into her own hair and letting out the most erotic, wet noises. And he continues, kisses soon turning into small bites, tainting her fair white skin.

When Ayato feels like he's given her enough, he plants one last kiss, before backing away from. His eyes glaze around her flush, plump skin, and then grinning proudly at his work.

She lands on his legs, pushing herself against him, and turning towards him - lips a few inches and they're already panting into each other's mouths, and either of them can already taste each other.

"You look so beautiful." Ayato barely whispers, flicking his tongue against her own. 

And before Hinami can anything, his arms latch around her neck and brings her into a watery kiss, that has her crying as he tugs chews on her lower lip. And he leaves almost a few seconds later, just to spread himself inside her eager mouth.

And they start getting violent with each other - especially when Hinami's attempts to take control, which earns her a pinch on the ass and then a small yelp against his lips.

She pushes him away, thick strings of saliva connecting them together. And Hinami can feel her heartbeat raise with each second she stares at him, and without having second thoughts, her hands eagerly dispose of his clothes.

"And you're just as fine."


End file.
